Half Vampire, Half Witch, Full Mutant!
by Bob1097
Summary: Holly Garret is half vampire and half witch but her powers are developing into something that not even she can handle


**Okay so, this is the story that I spoke of in my profile. I am wanting to join with someone on this fic, I have an idea of where this is going but I am really open to any ideas from anybody who wants to help.**

**By the way this does not mean my brain has started working again, I have had this for a few years I just thought I would post it and see what I could do with it. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or the X-men**

* * *

It was dark that night, too dark! There was no warm light coming from the windows, even the street lights seemed dimmer than usual. There was no one as far as the eye could see, that was strange even for this street.

Holly Garret stood in the middle of that dark empty street. She was looking around nervously like she thought someone was going to leap from the shadows at her, perhaps because she did expect it. She had the blood to be the purest evil. She even had the, for lake of a better word, talents for it. If she wanted to she could wreak such havoc on the world that very few living things would survive. But she had no desire to do so.

Her mother was the elder sister of the most evil wizard the world had ever seen; Lord Voldemort. Her father was vampire from the Carpathian Mountains. It had been said that Holly inherited her stunning beauty from her vampire father, and her heartless morels from her mother. But no matter who said it, no one disagreed that to anger her was to metal with unimaginable power.

People spoke of Lee and Amy Garret with fear and respect. Holly had went to the Carpathian school scents she was five, but lately her powers were getting more complex. When school started back she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in hopes that they could better manage them.

Holly started walking quickly. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to be taking her to the Malfoy manner. Missis Malfoy and misses garret had been best friends before misses garret's death. Holly walked nervously through the gate and up the walk till she was standing in front of the big black door. She raised a shaky hand and knocked. She stood there waiting without a clue as to why she was there. It took a few moments but then the heavy door was open to revile the Malfoy's fifteen year old son, Draco. With his blonde hair dangling in his cold gray eyes, he smirked. "Well well well! If it's not little miss Holly Garret. What are you doing here?" He asked looking her up and down. "I want to see your mother." She said rolling her eyes and trying not to look at him. "I should have guessed. You are the daughter she never had, and she is the mother you never had, what a pair." She knew the remark was coming; she had braced herself for it. "Shut up Malfoy, I don't want to talk about my mother." She snapped and he let out a little sound of laughter. "It's late, she is probably asleep. Come in I will tell her you are here." He said and opened the door wider for her to inter. Holly stepped in the door and Draco showed her into the sitting room. "Sit here." He said waving to a couch. He walked out of the room leavening Holly alone. She had been here many times but she couldn't help but looking around the room curiously. A few minutes later Narcissa Malfoy made her way into the room wearing a black night gown covered with a green velvet robe with her hair up in a very messy bun.

Missis Malfoy walked swiftly over to sit next to Holly. "What is the matter dear?" She asked. Holly looked down and began talking to her hands. "I don't know, I am sorry to bother you so late but I have a bad feeling about starting this new school. I don't like change." "I know." Missis Malfoy said taking Holly's hand. "But it will be okay. You will be in the same year as Draco, you will be fine and I am sure you will like it." "Yea," Came Draco's voice from across the room where he was leaning against the door frame. "I won't let the big bad teachers give you too much homework." Narcissa Malfoy gave her son a reprimanding look and he lowered he head. "Thanks." Holly said and gave misses Malfoy a weak smile. "Snape will be there, he will look after you. He was a Deatheater with us when the Dark Lord was in power. He was a great friend to all of us." Draco joined in, "Snape is head of Slytherin house, my house! With your mother being who she was, I am sure you will be Slytherin too. Halfblood or not." He said. "I don't want to talk about my mother, or my blood Draco." Holly said minding to keep her voice calm, as misses Malfoy was still sitting right there beside her. Misses Malfoy raised her head to look at her son. "Draco, do not speak to Holly like that, she is not having a good night." "Yes mother. But my night has been made a lot worse having a halfblooded hypocrite in the house of Malfoy." "Draco!" Misses Malfoy said in astonishment standing to her feet. "How dare you speak of Holly like that? She has been like a sister to you your whole life." She said. Draco looked Holly up and down very judgingly. "A sister I never wanted." He said. "Draco, you are acting like a child." Misses Malfoy said to her son. Draco snorted and walked away. "It's okay misses Malfoy, Draco is right, is I should get going, my uncle is probably wondering where I am anyway." Holly said standing by misses Malfoy. "If you must dear." Misses Malfoy kissed Holly on the cheek. "I am sorry for Draco's outburst. I am afraid he gets his simplemindedness from his father." She said to Holly. "It is okay; really it is no big deal." Holly said and started walking back to the door, when misses Malfoy said, "Would you like me to apparate you?" "No thank you, I would rather walk." Holly said. "At least let Lucius or Draco walk with you." "No thank you, I will be fine." "Okay dear." Misses Malfoy said and let Holly walk out of her house.

She had left not because her uncle would be worried he was use to her being out late. She had left because Draco was right. She was a hypocrite; she walked around wrapped in the cocoon that was her parents and her uncle's reputation. She let everyone believe that she shared their distorted views of supremacy. When inside she loathed her magic she would have ripped it out if she could have and lived like the muggles. But that was not an option, she was placed in a place of power and she could feel her powers growing inside of her. She was in this unique potion because of the blood that Draco found unappealing. Her father's. Some would say that her vampire blood made her less, but some would say that it made her blood purer than most. Her vampire blood gave her the power to make objects materialize, and the physic ability to know the future. She suppressed that part of her magic, but she was unable to suppress the fact she was a witch thanks to her mother.

She had just reach the end of town when she heard Draco call her name. He appeared moments later hurrying down the street after her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Mother sent me to see you home." "I don't want your company, I can walk by myself." Draco smiled at her. "Well mother thinks you should have my company, and she knows best." Holly glared at him, but the two made there way up the street.

They reach the bounders of protection of the Carpathian Mountains. "This is where I leave you." Holly said with a fake frown. "Well maybe I should see you all the way home. After all mother said 'home' not the gate." Draco said slyly. "I think not." She said. "Why not, do you not trust me?" He asked. "No I don't. Anyway you are missing something very important, to get past the gate." She said and smiled at him in a very 'I-know-something-you-don't' kind of way, and pushed open the brass gates. Draco smiled defeatedly and walked away. Draco had never been past the gate in all the years he had known Holly.

* * *

**What do you think? You want to help? If so PM me.**


End file.
